Runaway (Abandoned)
by ivedonestranger
Summary: It was horrible. Raven was a murderess and Robin had gone on the run with her. Now being hunted by his old friends and the Justice League, can he find solace in his choices and safety for his friend? UPDATE: 7/20 - This was just a test idea that I really did not know where else to go with. I might do something with it in the future.


**A/N:** **I had never intended to write this but I had woken up at 4:30 AM in the morning and my brain refused to allow me to go to sleep until I got this first chapter done. Well, I gave in and broke my rule about having too many active fics and wrote this. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To look at her, you would have never thought she was a murderess. The thought that struck Richard Grayson has darkly humorous as he studied the huddled form of his friend Raven in the corner of a dark ally. They were sandwiched between two ancient dumpsters that hadn't appeared to be used for ages. The rain that poured down on top of them was warm for the most part, and the air was clean, with a hint of the summer heat still lingering. The orange glow of the streetlamp reflected brilliantly off the gleaming wet asphalt creating a glare that was almost impossible to look away.

Both he and Raven huddled together with their raincoats under a tarp letting the sound of the rain hitting the plastic lull them into a dreamless doze. At least, she appeared to be asleep. Though most of her face was hidden by the tacky green raincoat's hood, he could see the strands of violet hair poking out. Her chest rose and fell slow and rhythmic. Oh, the places they had learned to sleep in their three months on the run.

Robin leaned his head back against the brick wall of the building that provided part of their shelter and closed his eyes again, allowing his senses to listen for anyone on approach. Since arriving in Memphis, Tennessee, he had begun to relax. As there had been no more incidents with Raven's powers, it seemed the Justice League and the Teen Titans had lost track of them. The last time they had encountered a meta had been three weeks ago. Richard had heard on the news that a few notable villains had re-appeared in Metropolis and Gotham, and it probably made hunting them down less critical.

Three months on the run, or was it four? Time blurred between rest stop snoozes, Sandwich Queen burgers, and one night at seedy motels along the highway. Richard was actually glad for his paranoid streak that his old mentor had instilled into him. It had made sure that money was available when he needed it from accounts that nobody knew were his. He made enough withdrawals to keep them from being hungry, but he was not going to risk any more until they had gotten out of the country, and somewhere they could not be touched.

They did not have to sleep in the rain, but tonight, they chose to, the changing of pattern made sure they were not predictable and quickly nabbed by ARGUS The enforcement arm was effective if they could find you.

A peel of thunder echoed through the alley, and a vehicle drove past splashing a puddle that mixed with the sound of the falling rain. Raven moaned softly beside him, and he immediately reached out and place a hand on her knees. The girl's knees were pulled up close to her chest, and she rested her head on her knees to sleep.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm right here."

"Can we have pancakes in the morning?" her soft voice came sleepily. "I want pancakes before they get us."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he leaned over to press his forehead against the side of her head, the two raincoats crinkling at the touch.

"Sure," he answered. "Now sleep. Let the rain sing to you and know everything is safe. I've got you."

There was this little purr she did when she was calm and happy. It was something he did not realize she did until their nights evading the law. They had become close to being fugitives, and Richard could almost say that he knew her better now than he did on the Titans.

The thought of the Titans brought back the faces of his friends, the ones they had fought side by side for so many years. Robin and Raven had vanished as soon as they realized that the incident in downtown Jump City had been traced to them. Yes, Robin knew what he was doing was wrong, but that did not matter. The fact that he was there and knew what happened made it harder to just look the other way and let her be taken to Arkham or worse.

She could not control it that day in the night club they were visiting for patrol. The man who had died had accosted Raven and began to make crude and suggestive remarks about what he'd like to do to her body. Yes, he had been drunk, and Robin was moving as fast as he could through the crowd. He had never seen her lose control like that before. It had been like a slow-motion video of a horror film as the drunk ran his hands along her hips, and the next second had Raven's arm punched through his chest and out his back. Her four eyes glittering red and an angry banshee shriek in Robin's ears.

Yes, she had been provoked, but the Treaty of Heroes required restraint, and she had used lethal force that was well out of proportion. Robin would have beaten the man to a pulp, but punching through his chest was above and beyond, not to mention horrific. Robin had seen cases like this before where people would have been found guilty, and even if she had not, the Justice League would have had her secluded at watchtower or somewhere else "just in case" there was another outbreak. He would have lost his friend that he promised to protect no matter what.

Another peel of thunder echoed through the alley, but the rest of the road was silent. Peeking out, he could make out the diner across the street had turned off its light and the cute little waitress hurrying home. That would put it around one in the morning.

_'I gotta get some sleep.' _

Robin drifted back and forth through different nightmares. The dark shadows of heroes grabbing them and dragging both of them off to jail, others were Raven morphing into a grotesque bird-like creature that rends and tore through the populace. Was he protecting a monster?

* * *

He jerked awake at the sound of the clang of a striking dumpster pavement. Robin shook awake, reaching and grabbing the bo staff hidden at his back under the raincoat and above his slacks. The utility belt and the weapon was the only thing from his uniform he had kept. To everyone looking at him, he was just some regular young man who has been out on the road. Raven had thrown on some jeans, one of his T-shirts, and a sweater for later. As usually, his Robin's over preparedness had saved them. The emergency backpacks he always had ready were in the closet, and they were gone before anybody realized it.

Raven was wide-eyed in terror as she focused on him. Robin immediately moved a bit closer and held her chin. "Focus on me. It was just a dump truck. Nothing is happening."

Slowly her breathing returned to normal, and they finally stood, the rain gone for now and a bright but cloudy day before them.

"Pancakes, was it?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Ummm…..how did you know?" Raven asked sheepishly. "You haven't started mind-reading, have you?"

"You told me in your sleep."

"I...I hope I haven't say anything else."

"Nothing you haven't already mentioned," Robin said with a chuckle.

Red flushed against her gray cheeks at the memory of the one night with a sexy dream and her rather vocal enjoyment of it in her sleep. Robin had teased her mercilessly to keep her mind off of everything else happening around them.

Breakfast was at the diner they had seen the night earlier, and they quickly ate while each kept an eye on their respective side of the street. The odds were low; they would be spotted since no official APB was put out for them. Made sense to Richard as the JLA wanted to avoid the police tangling up with the supernatural and risking a higher body count.

With the foo eaten, their belly's full, and the tab paid, the two made their way to the nearby library and camped out in a corner with books piled in front of them.

"So...you have hinted at a plan for the past week and your mysterious phone calls," Raven said, snuggling in under his arm and pulling up the hood on her hoodie. She opened a book and left it unread in her lap.

"Yeah, I was just working out the details."

"You going to tell me?"

"I haven't decided."

Dick felt her tightened under his arm and her amethyst eyes searching his own.

"Mexico."

The word hung for a second before her eyes widened and then narrowed. He felt her want to push away, but he held her close.

"No."

"It's the only way we're going to keep away from the JLA," Robin pleaded. "And you know they are not allied with your father."

"You want me to run right into the arms of the Siphos Clan? A demon clan?"

"Their territory is undisputed and a safe zone for all those they accept. It's part of the agreement that Constatine and Zatanna forged with the clans and the Justice League. They police their own territory, and the JLA leaves alone anyone they declare protected and within their territory."

Raven's pursed her lips as she studied him hard. He could understand her reticence. Though they found out later that many demons on earth did not have any interest in joining Trigon, anyone who knew of their existence was uncomfortable.

"They want to make me their damn blood princess," Raven muttered, burying her face into her chest.

"They also may understand what's happening to you and why when you use your magic, you lose control."

That was yet another unfortunate incident in Wyoming when they had been cornered by Blue Beetle and Martian Man Hunter. Though they spent most of the fight running and trying to evade when Raven tapped into her soul-self, the monster inside broke free, and Jaime Reyes was severely injured. The news reported later that two responding police officers were killed when their patrol car was crushed and hurled through a building.

From that point, after Raven had sobbed for two days, they agreed she would never use her powers and risk the creature coming back out.

"Fine," Raven finally said. "If we can make it to Cancun, I won't fight you on this."

"Good," Robin said with a smile. "What's the next step?"

"I put in some phone calls before we went to sleep last night. I called on someone to help us."

"Someone we can trust?"

"With the bankroll I promised, they are trustworthy. Honor and greed."

Raven's eyes narrowed as she sensed the trepidation coursing through Robin's mind. "What did you do?"

* * *

Robin refused to answer the question as they left the library and made their way down the street. The texts from his burner phone had given him the coordinates to meet. Of course, it turned out to be a fallen down, old parking garage that very few people were using. The air had become muggy in the afternoon heat, and the shade was nice.

"Robin," Raven said cautiously as she peered around. "I need you to tell me what's going on."

"He's bringing you to see me, baby doll," called a voice at the far end of the empty lot. The bright pink hair, the black dress, and black-purple striped leggings told Robin who it was immediately.

"Oh, Azar, Jinx?" Raven said with a roll of her eyes. "That was not a secret worth keeping."

"Ouch," Jinx said in mock pain as she sidled up to them. "You're gonna heart my feelings, sweetie. It's not me he was keeping from you, it's the other person he had me hire, rather handsomely too."

"Who?" Raven asked, the stress returning to her voice.

"Hello, Robin."

The voice, smooth, low, but filled with a pure menace. The hair went up on the back of Robin's neck, and Raven's nails dug into his arm. The voice had come from behind them. They both turned to face the armored figure standing in front of them, two swords on his back, and a black and orange mask with only one eye.

"Slade," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, Robin. Let's keep this civil. It was you who requested a contract through HIVE."

"Robin!" Raven growled. "How could you-"

"He's the best for this type of mission," Robin said wearily. "It's not like I had much of a choice or wanted to."

"Though your original plan isn't going to work," Slade said, amused as he walked around toward's Jinx's side.

"Why?"

"While entering the city, I spotted a few of your old teammates searching the city. The Justice League is here also, including your old mentor."

"Oh, goddess," Raven said, paling. "Batman is here. I'm fucked."

"Ooh!" Jinx said with a grin. "Can I fuck you to?"

Robin gritted his teeth, immediately aware of his surroundings as the hyper-vigilance kicked in.

"So, it's exfiltration now," Robin said.

"It appears so. And that's gonna cost more," Slade said. "I didn't come prepared for a clash with the Justice League."

"Bull," Richard hissed at him. "You're ready for anything."

"True. I just think you'll need to sweeten the pot before I can help. Contract and all." Slade said. Robin could see here the amusement in his voice.

"What do you want? I can get 15% more on your original contract."

"I want a chaos crystal," He said simply.

"No!" Raven screeched panickily, and she clawed at Robin's arm. "He can't have one! Robin, there has to be another way."

"Better make a decision," Slade responded. "We have company."

Robin had sensed it too. Was it the years together or just the practice, but he had sensed the presence at the far side of the garage. Even being on the 8th story, it was not a surprise he could get up there. He stood there like a looming black shadow, pointed cow identify who he was in the shadows.

Robin heard Jinx gasp as she laid eyes on Batman. Richard had already palmed from his belt the gadgets he needed.

"Robin," came the voice clear but a low growl. "You have to stop this. Let us help."

"No," Robin retorted before he could think. "I've seen you and the JLA help. The bodies tell the story."

Though there was silence, the tension was thick between the two. Slade had stepped to the side with his hands on his hips, watching with amusement.

"She's a danger, Robin. We want her safe and out of harm's way."

"You want her locked up. She's my friend, and I'm not going to just abandon her to you."

"Robin, Man!" said another voice from the right, and Robin glanced to see the metallic form of Cyborg flanked by Beast Boy in jaguar form. "Look at what's going on here. Look whose standing beside you."

"Raven is standing beside me," Robin answered evenly. "Cyborg, don't get involved. The Justice League thinks this is their business, but you don't have to be involved."

"We must, friend Robin," a light voice came to the left. "There is much we do not understand, and running will not help anyone."

_'Not Starfire,' _Robin moaned internally.

"If you respected me as a leader at all," Robin started. "You need to leave. There's a line now, and I don't want you to cross."

"Can't do it, bro," Beast Boy said. "We promised to be there for you and Raven, even if it means taking you in and getting you the treatment she needs."

"Did you see the chair?" Robin growled. "Did you see the chair they got? They're going to send her to Arkham, Beastie. How's that help?"

He saw the quick glance and a bit of unsure in their steps.

"You need to stop this before it gets out of control, "Batman continued gliding slowly closer. "This is not what I taught you to be."

"You taught me to stand up against those who would hurt those in need. Even if it's family."

He could see the tightening of Batman's jaw and read his old mentor well. Bruce Wayne knew there was not stopping the fight.

"Slade."

"Yes?"

"Deal."

In that instant, Slade's hand came off of his hip, and the roar of his handgun began firing at Batman, who dodged to the left tracing away from the bullets. Robin, through the little spheres that exploded in electricity, catching both Beast Boy and Cyborg, causing them to fall in pain.

The green whoosh came right at him, but Robin had been ready. He had taught her that attack, and he simply countered by hitting her with the end of his bow staff that delivered a jolt of electricity. His friend crumpled and hit the floor.

Robin grabbed Raven by the hand and charged for the stairwell. Batman and Slade were in hand to hand combat, but Richard did not think about it. It wasn't the first time they'd fought and probably not their last.

Inside the stairwell, Raven's gasping ricocheted off the wall. Footsteps echoed from down below, and the boy wonder peered over to see Green Arrow and Speedy moving quickly.

"Robin!" Speedy called, drawing his arrow. "Stop!"

A pink blast of energy sent the two tumbling down the stairs as Jinx barged in.

"Go up! Go to the backup site if you can," Jinx said. "We'll meet you there."

Robin charged up the stairs, not sure how they were going to get out of this one. They broke through to the roof and found no cars and open space. The rain had started falling again, and landing 50 feet from them was the spangled clothing of Wonder Woman.

"This has got to come to an end," she said, striding towards them. "You cannot run any longer."

"No," Robin said, drawing his bo-staff again and extending it. The electricity arcing at the tip. "but I can fight."

"No," Raven whispered.

Robin sensed it first and looked over to see Raven's eyes go white. She wrapped her arms around her, and the portal she generated took them away. The feeling of vertigo struck hard, but it only lasted an instant. They landed hard on the soft grass under a bridge that protected them from the rain.

"Raven!" Robin said, rolling to see his friend.

She was there, hunched like a frightened predator. Her breath came in gasps, and she had locked her four red eyes on to him. She bared her serrated teeth and gave a guttural growl. She dropped to all fours and began to slink towards him like a predator hunting prey.

"Shit."


End file.
